vgauntletfandomcom-20200215-history
List of GB/GBC games
007 - The World is Not Enough # 10-Pin Bowling # 102 Dalmatians - Puppies to the Rescue # 1942 # 720 # Action Man # Addams Family, The # Addams Family, The - Pugsley's Scavenger Hunt # Adventure Island' - DEFEATED BY ANON ' # Adventure Island 2 # Adventures of Lolo # Adventures of Pinocchio, The # Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle, The # Adventures of Star Saver, The # Aero Star # Air Force Delta # Aladdin # Alice in Wonderland # Alien 3 # Alien Olympics 2044 AD # Alien vs Predator - The Last of His Clan # Aliens - Thanatos Encounter # All-Star Baseball 2000 # All-Star Baseball 2001 # All-Star Tennis 2000 # Alleyway # Altered Space # Amazing Penguin # Amazing Spider-Man 2, The # Amazing Spider-Man 3, The - Invasion of the Spider-Slayers # Amazing Spider-Man, The # Amazing Tater # Animaniacs # Animorphs # Antz Racing # Armada FX Racers # Army Men 2 # Army Men Air Combat # Army Men Sarge's Heroes 2 # Arthur's Absolutely Fun Day! # Asteroids & Missile Command # Asteroids # Atlantis - The Lost Empire # Atomic Punk # Attack of the Killer Tomatoes # Austin Powers - Oh, Behave! # Austin Powers - Welcome to My Underground Lair # Avenging Spirit # Azure Dreams # Babe and Friends # Ballistic # Balloon Kid # Barbie - Ocean Discovery # Barbie - Pet Rescue # Barbie Fashion Pack Games # Barbie Game Girl # Barbie Magic Genie # Bases Loaded # Bass Masters Classic # Batman # Batman - Chaos in Gotham # Batman - Return of the Joker # Batman - The Animated Series # Batman Beyond - Return of the Joker # Batman Forever # Battle Arena Toshinden # Battle of Olympus, The # Battle Tanx # Battle Unit Zeoth' - DEFEATED BY ANON' # Battle Zone & Super Breakout # Battleship # Battletoads & Double Dragon # Battletoads # Battletoads in Ragnarok's World # Beauty and the Beast # Beavis and Butthead # Beethoven's 2nd # Beetlejuice # Best of the Best - Championship Karate # Bill and Ted's Excellent GB Adventure # Bill Elliott's NASCAR Fast Tracks # Bionic Battler - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses # Bionic Commando # Bionic Commando - Elite Forces # Black Bass - Lure Fishing # Blade # Blades of Steel # Blaster Master Boy # Blaster Master Enemy Below # Blue's Clues - Blue's Alphabet Book # Blues Brothers, The # Blues Brothers, The - Jukebox Adventure # Bo Jackson Hit and Run # Boarder Zone # Bob the Builder - Fix It Fun! # Boggle Plus # Bomb Jack # Bomberman GB # Bomberman Max Blue Champion # \Bomberman Max Red Challenger # Bomberman Quest # Bonk's Adventure # Bonk's Revenge # Boomer's Adventure in ASMIK World # Boulder Dash # Boxing # Boxxle # Boxxle 2 # Boy and His Blob, A - Rescue of Princess Blobette # Brain Drain # Brainbender # Bram Stoker's Dracula # Break Thru! # Bubble Bobble # Bubble Bobble Part 2 # Bubble Ghost # Bubsy 2 # Buffy - The Vampire Slayer # Bug's Life, A # Bugs Bunny # Bugs Bunny - Crazy Castle 3 # Bugs Bunny - Crazy Castle 4 # Bugs Bunny - Crazy Castle II # Burai Fighter Deluxe # Bust-a-Move 2 # Bust-a-Move 3 # Bust-a-Move 4 # Bust-a-Move Millennium # Buster Brothers # Buzz Lightyear of Star Command # Caesar's Palace # Caesar's Palace II # Carl Lewis Athletics 2000 # Carmageddon # Casino Funpak # Casper # Castelian # Castle Quest # Castlevania - Legends # Castlevania 2 - Belmont's Revenge # Castlevania Adventure, The # Caterpillar Construction Zone # Catrap # Catz # Centipede # Championship Motocross 2001 with Ricky Carmichael # Championship Pool # Chase HQ # Chase HQ - Secret Police # Chessmaster, The # Chicken Run # Choplifter 2 # Choplifter 3 # Chuck Rock # Cliffhanger # College Slam # Commander Keen # Conker's Pocket Tales # Contra - The Alien Wars # Cool Spot # Cool World # Cosmo Tank # Croc # Croc 2 # Cruis'n Exotica # Crystal Quest # Crystalis # Cubix Robots For Everyone - Race'n Robots # Cutthroat Island # CyberTiger # Cyraid # Daedalean Opus # Daffy Duck - Fowl Play # Daffy Duck - The Marvin Missions # Darkman # Darkwing Duck # Dave Mirra Freestyle BMX # Days of Thunder # Dead Heat Scramble # Defender-Joust # Dennis the Menace # Desert Strike - Return to the Gulf # Dexter's Laboratory - Robot Rampage # Dexterity # Dick Tracy # Dig Dug # Dinosaur # Dinosaur'Us # Disney's Mulan # Dogz # Donkey Kong # Donkey Kong Country # Donkey Kong Land # Donkey Kong Land 2 # Donkey Kong Land 3 # Double Dragon # Double Dragon 2 # Double Dragon 3 # Double Dribble - 5 on 5 # Doug's Big Game # Dr. Franken # Dr. Franken II # Dr. Mario # Dragon Dance # Dragon Heart # Dragon Tales - Dragon Wings # Dragon Warrior I and II # Dragon Warrior III # Dragon Warrior Monsters # Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 - Cobi's Journey # Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 - Tara's Adventure # Dragon's Lair - The Legend # Driver - You Are The Wheelman # Dropzone # Drymouth # Duck Tales # Duck Tales 2 # Dukes of Hazzard, The - Racing for Home # Earthworm Jim # Earthworm Jim - Menace 2 the Galaxy # ECW Hardcore Revolution # Elevator Action # Elite Soccer # Elmo in Grouchland # Elmo's 123s # Elmo's ABCs # Emperor's New Groove, The # ESPN International Track & Field # ESPN National Hockey Night # Extra Bases! - DEFEATED BY ANON (High score 10 - 0 in 6 innings) # Extreme Sports with The Berenstein Bears # F-15 Strike Eagle # F.A. Premier League Stars 2001 # Faceball 2000 # Fastest Lap # Felix the Cat # Ferrari - Grand Prix Challenge # Fidgetts, The # FIFA 2000 # FIFA International Soccer # FIFA Soccer '96 # FIFA Soccer '97 # FIFA Soccer '98 # Fighting Simulator 2-in-1 (Flying Warriors) # Final Fantasy Adventure # Final Fantasy Legend (Sa-Ga) # Final Fantasy Legend II (Sa-Ga 2) # Final Fantasy Legend III (Sa-Ga 3) # Fire Fighter # Fish Dude # Fist of the North Star # Flash, The # Flintstones, The # Flintstones, The - Burgertime in Bedrock # Flintstones, The - King Rock Treasure Island # Flipull # Football International # Force 21 # Foreman for Real # Formula One 2000 # Fortified Zone # Frank Thomas' Big Hurt Baseball # FREME Tuner # Frogger # Frogger 2 # Funpack 4-in-1 # Funpack 4-in-1 Vol. 2 # Galaga & Galaxian # Galaga - Destination Earth # Game & Watch Gallery # Game & Watch Gallery 2 # Game & Watch Gallery 3 # Gameboy Gallery # Gameboy Gallery 3 # Garfield Labyrinth # Gargoyle's Quest - Ghosts'n Goblins # Gauntlet II # Getaway, The # Gex - Enter the Gecko # Gex 3 - Deep Pocket Gecko # Ghostbusters 2 # Ghosts 'N Goblins # Goal! # Gobs of Games # Godzilla # Godzilla - The Series - Monster Wars # Gold and Glory - The Road to El Dorado # Gourmet Paradise # Gradius - The Interstellar Assault # Grand Prix # Grand Theft Auto # Grand Theft Auto 2 # Hal Wrestling # Harry Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone # Heavyweight Championship Boxing # Hello Kitty's Cube Frenzy # Hercules # Heroes of Might and Magic # Heroes of Might and Magic II # Hit the Ice # Hook # Hot Wheels Stunt Track Driver # Hoyle Card Games # Hudson Hawk # In Your Face # Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine # Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade # Inspector Gadget - Operation Madkactus # International Superstar Soccer # International Superstar Soccer 99 # International Track & Field # Ironman - X-O Manowar in Heavy Metal # Ishido # Itchy & Scratchy - Minature Golf Madness # Jack Nicklaus Golf # James Bond 007 # Jeep Jamboree # Jeff Gordan XS Racing # Jeopardy # Jeopardy! - Sports Edition # Jeopardy! - Teen Tournament # Jeremy McGrath Supercross 2000 # Jetsons, The # Jim Henson's Muppets # Joe & Mac # Jordan vs Bird # Judge Dredd # Jungle Book, The - Mowgli's Wild Adventure # Jungle Book. The # Jungle Strike # Jurassic Park 2 - The Chaos Continues # Kelly Club - Clubhouse Fun # Ken Griffey Jr. Presents Major League Baseball # Ken Griffey Jrs' Slugfest # Kid Dracula # Kid Icarus - Of Myths and Monsters # Killer Instinct # King of Fighters 95, The # Kingdom Crusade # Kirby's Block Ball # Kirby's Dream Land # Kirby's Dream Land 2 # Kirby's Pinball Land # Kirby's Star Stacker # Kirby's Tilt 'n Tumble # Klustar # Knight Quest # Knockout Kings # Kung-Fu Master # Kwirk # Lamborghini American Challenge # Land Before Time, The # Las Vegas Cool Hand # Last Action Hero # Lawnmower Man, The # Lazlos' Leap # Legend of Prince Valiant # Legend of the River King # Legend of the River King 2 # Legend of Zelda, The - Link's Awakening # Legend of Zelda, The - Link's Awakening DX # Legend of Zelda, The - Oracle of Ages # Legend of Zelda, The - Oracle of Seasons # LEGO Alpha Team # LEGO Island 2 - The Brickster's Revenge # LEGO Stunt Rally' - DEFEATED BY Hypershady' # Lemmings & Oh No! More Lemmings # Lemmings # Lemmings 2, The Tribes # Lethal Weapon # Lil' Monster # Lion King, The # Lion King, The - Simba's Mighty Adventure # Little Indian in Big City # Little Mermaid II Pinball Frenzy, The # Little Mermaid, The # Little Nicky # Lock 'N Chase # Logical # Looney Tunes # Looney Tunes Collector - Alert! # Looney Tunes Racing # Loopz # Lufia - The Legend Returns # M&M's Minis Madness # Madden '95 # Madden '96 # Madden '97 # Madden NFL 2000 # Magi Nation # Mario Golf # Mario Tennis # Maru's Mission # Marvin Strikes Back # Mary-Kate & Ashley - Get a Clue # Mary-Kate & Ashley - Pocket Planner # Mary-Kate & Ashley - Winners Circle # Mask of Zorro, The # Mat Hoffman's Pro BMX # Matchbox - Emergency Patrol # Mega Man # Mega Man 2 # Mega Man 4 # Mega Man 5 # Mega Man Xtreme # Mega Man Xtreme 2 # Men In Black - The Series # Men In Black 2 # Metal Gear Solid # Metal Masters # Metal Walker # Metroid 2 - Return of Samus # Mickey Mouse # Mickey Mouse - Magic Wand # Mickey's Chase # Mickey's Speedway USA # Mickey's Ultimate Challenge # Micro Machines # Micro Machines 2 # Micro Machines V3 # Mighty Morphin Power Rangers # Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - The Movie # Millenium Winter Sports # Millipede - Centipede # Mission Impossible # Monopoly # Monster Rancher Battle Card GB # Monster Rancher Explorer # Monster Truck Wars # Monsters Inc. # Moon Patrol & Spy Hunter # Mortal Kombat # Mortal Kombat 3 # Mortal Kombat 4 # Mortal Kombat II # Motocross Maniacs # Motocross Maniacs 2 # Ms. Pac-Man # MTV Sports - Pure Ride # MTV Sports - Skateboarding # MTV Sports - TJ Lavin's Ultimate BMX # Muhammad Ali's Boxing # Mummy Returns, The # Mystical Ninja # NASCAR Challenge # NASCAR Heat # NBA 3 on 3 Featuring Kobe Bryant # NBA All Star Challenge 2 # NBA Hoopz # NBA In The Zone # NBA Jam '99 # NBA Jam # NBA Jam 2001 # NBA Jam Tournament Edition # NBA Live 96 # NBA Showtime - NBA on NBC # NFL Blitz # NFL Blitz 2000 # NFL Blitz 2001 # NFL Football # NFL Quarterback Club '96 # NFL Quarterback Club # NHL 2000 # NHL Blades of Steel 2000 '- Stanley Cup won by Gnomehammer (Oilers vs N.Y. Rangers 7 - 6)' # NHL Hockey 95 # NHL Hockey 96 # Nicktoon's Racing # Ninja Boy # Ninja Boy 2 # Ninja Gaiden Shadow # Pac-Man (Namco) # Paperboy # Paperboy 2 # PGA European Tour # PGA Tour '96 # Pipe Dream # Pit Fighter # Pitfall - Beyond the Jungle # Pocahontas # Pokemon Blue # Pokemon Crystal # Pokemon Diamond # Pokemon Gold # Pokemon Pinball # Pokemon Puzzle Challenge # Pokemon Red # Pokemon Silver # Pokemon Trading Card Game # Pokemon Yellow' - DEFEATED BY ANON' # Power Racer # Power Rangers Light Speed Rescue # Power Rangers Time Force # Power Spike - Pro Beach Volleyball # Powerpuff Girls, The - Bad Mojo Jojo # Powerpuff Girls, The - Battle Him # Powerpuff Girls, The - Paint the Townsville Green # Primal Rage # R-Type # R-Type 2 # R-Type DX # Rampage - World Tour # Rampage 2 - Universal Tour # Rayman # Razor Freestyle Scooter # Ready 2 Rumble Boxing # Road Rash # Rocket Power - Gettin' Air # Rugrats - Time Travelers # Rugrats - Totally Angelica # Rugrats in Paris - The Movie # Rugrats Movie, The # Sabrina - The Animated Series - Spooked # Sabrina - The Animated Series - Zapped! # Samurai Shodown # San Francisco Rush 2049 # Simpsons, The - Bart & the Beanstalk # Simpsons, The - Bart vs the Juggernauts # Simpsons, The - Escape from Camp Deadly # Simpsons, The - Krusty's Funhouse # Simpsons, The - Night of the Living Treehouse of Horror # Skate or Die - Bad 'N Rad # Skate or Die - Tour de Thrash # Small Soldiers # Smurfs 2, The # Smurfs 3, The # Sneaky Snakes # Snow Bros Jr. # Soccer Mania # Solar Striker # Solitaire Funpack # Spider-Man # Spider-Man 2 - The Sinister Six # Spud's Adventure # Spy vs Spy - Operation Boobytrap # Street Fighter 2 # Street Fighter Alpha # Super Mario Bros. DX # Super Mario Land # Super Mario Land 2 - 6 Golden Coins # Super Mario Land 3 - Warioland # T2 - The Arcade Game # Tale Spin # Tarzan # Tasmania Story # Taz-Mania # Taz-Mania 2 # Tazmanian Devil - Munching Madness # Tech Deck Skateboarding # Tecmo Bowl # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Back From the Sewers # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Fall of the Foot Clan # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III - Radical Rescue # Terminator 2 - Judgment Day # Tesserae # Test Drive 2001 # Test Drive 6 # Tetris Attack # Tetris Blast # Tetris Plus # Three Lions # Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2000 # Tiny Toon Adventures # Tiny Toon Adventures - Wacky Sports # Tiny Toon Adventures 2 - Montana's Movie Madness # Tiny Toons - Buster Saves the Day # Tom & Jerry # Tom & Jerry - Frantic Antics # Tom & Jerry - Mouse Hunt # Tom & Jerry in Mouse Attacks! # Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six # Tomb Raider - Curse of the Sword # Tonka Raceway # Tony Hawk's Pro Skater # Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 # Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 # Top Gear Pocket # Top Gear Pocket 2 # Top Gear Rally # Top Gun - Firestorm # Top Gun 2 # Top Ranking Tennis # Toxic Crusaders # Toy Story # Toy Story 2 # Toy Story Racing # Track & Field # Track Meet # Trax # Triple Play 2001 # True Lies # Turok - Battle of the Bionosaurs # Turok 2 - Seeds of Evil # Vegas Stakes # Vigilante 8 # Walt Disney World Quest - Magical Racing Tour # Wario Blast # Warioland 2 # Warlocked # Warriors of Might and Magic # Water World # Wave Race # WCW Main Event # WCW Mayhem # Wheel of Fortune # Who Framed Roger Rabbit # Who Wants to Be A Millionare 2nd Edition # Wild Thornberrys Rambler, The # WildSnake # Wings of Fury # Winnie the Pooh - Adventures in the 100 Acre Wood # Winter Gold # Wizards & Warriors Chapter X - The Fortress of Fear # Woody Woodpecker - Escape from Buzz Buzzard's Park # Woody Woodpecker Racing # Wordtris # Wordzap # World Circuit Series # World Cup '98 # World Cup USA '94 # Worms # WWF - King of the Ring # WWF Attitude # WWF Betrayal # WWF Raw - DEFEATED BY IKH # WWF Superstars # WWF Superstars 2 # WWF Warzone # WWF Wrestlemania 2000 # X-Men - Mutant Academy # X-Men - Mutant Wars # X-Men - Wolverine's Rage # Xena - Warrior Princess # XVII Olympic Winter Games, The - Lillehammer 1994 # Yogi Bear - Great Ballon Blast # Yogi Bear in Yogi Bear's Goldrush # Yoshi # Yoshi's Cookie